1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitter and a receiver which carry out communications according to a protocol such as TCP/IP, and methods used for these apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a protocol for carrying out interface communications, there is TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol).
TCP/IP was originally included in software for UNIX (registered trademark), and because of this historical background, processing is mainly performed with software is even today.
Lately, a large volume of AV (Audio Visual) data has been transferred over a network using TCP/IP. Accordingly, there is demand for speeding-up the TCP/IP processing.                The demand has conventionally been met by using a CPU (Central Processing Unit) capable of higher speed processing.        